


Restart My Heart

by Kaylamagical245



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Hospitalization, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: When Kokichi has a cardiac aresst and almost dies, The love of one detective may restart it
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 35





	Restart My Heart

Shuichi woke up with a startled expression, he felt something wrong but didn't know what it was, so he went outside his room and checked every room. Maybe he was losing his mind, he checked every room and so far, nothing bad was happening, but when he went to Kokichi's room...his whole body froze. Kokichi was on the ground, unconcious, Shuichi ran towards him, he puts his ear on the supreme leader's chest: it was rapid....he was having a cardiac arrest. 

"HELP! HELP!" Shuichi exclaimed. The rest of the students ran towards the scene, in shock.

"What happened here?!" Himiko exclaimed. 

"He's having a cardiac arrest, get help, please!" Shuichi exclaimed in a desprate tone. Rantaro shook Kokichi, he wasn't responding. 

"He's not responding, we need emergency treatment now!" He exclaimed. Kaito called 911 immediatly, a few minutes later, an Ambulance came, the paramedics lifted Kokichi into the vehicle, Shuichi, along with the others, followed him, Shuichi grabbed Kokichi's hand. 

"Come on! Stay with me! Stay with me! You can fight this!" He encouraged. The ambulance then went on it's way to the hospital.  
======================================  
The paramedics took Kokichi in the emergency room, the others stayed outside of the room but they saw what was happening. 

"One, two, three, lift" A paramedic informed. The paramedics lifted Kokichi into the hospital bed, they then connected him into the heart monitor, it showed a flatline. "This kid's heart's not responding, we need to jumpstart it!" Another paramedic exclaimed.

The paramedics got the defibirllator and prepared to use it, Everyone else watched the scene in worry, especially, Shuichi, who watched in dread. "One, two, three, Clear!" the paramedic exclaimed. Kokichi's body convulsed as the voltage went through him, but no avail, the paramedics used an artificial ventilation on Kokichi, Everyone feared for the worst as the defibirllations had no effect, Shuichi couldn't stand this anymore, he ran inside the room. 

"KOKICHIIIII!" He shouted. The detective went on top of the bed and held Kokichi in his arms, the sight of his lifeless body made him shed tears, Everyone looked in worry. 

"Kokichi, you have to stay alive! You have to fight this! Please don't give up!" Shuichi exclaimed. The supreme leader didn't respond, Shuichi rocked his body back and forward, holding Kokichi in his arms, he started to sob in despair.

"You have to survive...you have to go on...don't give up on me...i'll won't let you die...Kokichi, please..." Shuichi sobbed. The ultamite detective finally broke down crying, his tears falling on Kokichi's chest as he held him close. 

"I'm sorry, young man" The paramedic sighed. The other students felt remorse as they watched the saddening scene. 

"I love you, Kokichi...i love you" Shuichi quivered. Shuichi then started to calm down a bit as his sobbing slowed down a bit, he looked at Kokichi's body, he then rested his forehead on Kokichi, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please....Please come back" Shuichi whispered. Shuichi kept his head on Kokichi's, ignoring everyone else, he just wanted him back...he wanted his supreme leader back. Suddenly, the monitor started to beep, Shuichi jerked his head up, he saw that the flatline was replaced with symbols of heart rate. 

"Kokichi?!" Shuichi exclaimed. Kokichi gasped for breath, surprising everyone. 

"That can't be possible" Korekiyo exclaimed. Kokichi woke up as saw everyone, he then looked up at Shuichi. 

"Shu....Shuichi?" Kokichi whispered. Shuichi gasped, he then hugged him as he cried in joy.

"You came back...you came back" He exclaimed. Kokichi smiled as he hugged back Shuichi. 

"Of course i came back, there's no stopping me from getting to you" He said. Shuichi looked at Kokichi, surprised at what he said. 

"You came back...for me?" He asked. Kokichi nodded as he got up.

"Yes, i heard your despair and i went back...i did that because i love you" He replied. Shuichi smiled, the two then hugged it out, Everyone looked in joy and relief, they knew everything will be ok.


End file.
